


You Both are Bloody Fools

by SwanQueenUntilTheEnd



Category: Once Upon A Time - Fandom, Warehouse 13
Genre: Crossover, F/F, Not Canon Compliant, slight angst, transportation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:48:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25024195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwanQueenUntilTheEnd/pseuds/SwanQueenUntilTheEnd
Summary: Short excerpt "“Uh Regina? You’re seeing this too right?” Emma seemed suddenly unsure of herself, as if she made a habit of hallucinating. Before Regina could answer however, both figures landed on the pavement with a thud and matching groans of pain. From what Regina could make out they both appeared to be dark haired women, and she couldn’t sense any magic from either of them. “Holy shit that hurt, Helena are you okay?” Regina could vaguely make out the murmured interaction, it seemed that the pair had yet to realize that they were being watched."
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan, Myka Bering & Helena "H.G." Wells
Comments: 3
Kudos: 22





	1. Storm Clouds in the Horizon

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic, thank you so much for reading! I'll try to update weekly, please leave comments! I hope you enjoy. I also didn't proofread, so I am very very sorry for any mistakes

1: Storm Clouds in the Horizon  
This is absolutely ridiculous, there is no reason for me to be feeling this way, it’s not as if she’s my girlfriend or anything… Regina sighed, at odds with herself yet again about her jealousy that rears its head in the form of unchecked rage and aggression, which is not good for her rep as a hero in the making. Just earlier today when she had gone in for her daily coffee, she had almost strangled that greasy pirate that wouldn't let go of Emma, even though she clearly wanted to leave his side and come talk to Regina. If she wasn’t attempting to reform as a hero to get her happy ending, she would’ve ripped out his heart and taken Emma for herself by now. But, unfortunately, the pirate has been in town for two years and Regina is still single after the messy ending with Robin. One thing that hasn’t changed since that catastrophe was that sometimes Emma seemed to walk on eggshells around her, as if Regina is suddenly going to either break down into a fit of hysterics or go full Evil Queen and stomp on her heart under her leather boot.  
Regina gave another deep sigh as she looked out her window from her desk in her office and saw the wonderful couple taking a stroll down the sidewalk like they owned it, and didn’t have a care in the world. Regina scoffed at that thought, as if anyone could possibly be that carefree, especially in Storybrooke. She poured herself a glass of scotch, a little alcohol wouldn’t hurt anything. Just as she was about to take a drink, the sunlight that had been streaming through her office window just a moment ago vanished. Confused, she turned to look outside to see massive storm clouds gathering over the clock tower above the library. Shit. Of course it happens right when I’m trying to have a damn drink. I really can’t catch a break can I. Oh well, better go find the Savior and save the day once again.  
Regina quickly poofed herself to the base of the clocktower, and was unsurprised by the large crowd that had already gathered there. Instead of trying to get as far away from the looming clouds as possible, the residents of Storybrooke decided that standing and gawking would be more productive. “Alright people, I think it would be best if you all took shelter inside while I wait for Miss Swan to get here.” The crowd dissipated with only a few minor complaints to be heard, but Regina sent a glare in their direction and the party under siege quickly quieted and left. It was just at this moment that Emma came running towards her, only Emma wasn’t looking at Regina. Emma was looking up in the sky as she was running, which unsurprisingly led to Emma almost knocking Regina on her ass as she was barreled into. “Shit Regina I’m so sorry! I tried to get here as fast as I could but Hook wanted me to finish lunch with him and -” Before Emma could finish her rambling apology and explanation, a big bolt of lightning cracks down in the middle of main street. Then, before either woman could comprehend what was happening, two figures appeared in the storm clouds and started falling towards the ground.  
“Uh Regina? You’re seeing this too right?” Emma seemed suddenly unsure of herself, as if she made a habit of hallucinating. Before Regina could answer however, both figures landed on the pavement with a thud and matching groans of pain. From what Regina could make out they both appeared to be dark haired women, and she couldn’t sense any magic from either of them. “Holy shit that hurt, Helena are you okay?” Regina could vaguely make out the murmured interaction, it seemed that the pair had yet to realize that they were being watched. “Regina? Should we go up to them?” Regina started, she hadn’t realized how close Emma was until she had whispered right behind her. “Yes Emma, why don’t you do your duty as Sheriff and protect your beloved town.” Okay that may have been a bit uncalled for, but really, she shouldn’t need me holding her hand for everything. Emma looked at her weirdly, like she was a puzzle that she wanted to solve for a while but hadn’t been able too yet. Shaking her head, Emma turned from Regina and started walking towards the two new strangers. “Yes Myka, I’m quite alright. I do believe I landed on my phone however.” Emma was standing awkwardly behind the pair, seemingly reluctant to impose upon the women. Regina however, had no issue, and cleared her throat loudly causing all three women to turn and stare at her. Emma seemed annoyed, although Regina didn’t know why and she also didn’t really care. Finally, Emma gathered her thoughts enough to ask the mysterious women if anyone was hurt, which both women shook their heads in unison.  
“Myka darling, we're being terribly rude, it appears that the curiosity has teleportation properties?” Regina attempted to digest what she had overheard, but when she glanced at Emma she was surprised to find her friend staring unabashedly at one of the women, Myka, she gathered from the raven haired woman who had spoken. Regina found herself growing agitated with the savior's lack of help, “Who the hell are you people and what are you doing in my town?” Both women rose to their feet, and the brunette produced a badge. “I’m Agent Bering, this is my partner Agent Wells. We’re Secret Service, our branch is based out of North Dakota.” “Secret Service? That doesn’t answer why you’re here, or why you literally fell out of the damn sky.” Regina had had it, she didn’t appreciate Agent Bering’s attitude, and Emma’s infatuation with her was just adding to her aggravation. “Woah Regina chill, they just got here and we haven’t even introduced ourselves.” Regina sighed, she hated when Emma was right. “I apologize, I’m Regina Mills, the Mayor of this town. This is the Sheriff, Miss Swan.” Emma rolled her eyes and extended her hand to Agent Bering. “You can call me Emma.”


	2. The Storm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I don't own any of these characters. I'm trying to update regularly, with hopefully decently long chapters. I didn't proofread, many apologies if there are any errors. Hope you enjoy, feel free to leave any comments!

“So we’re walking down the aisles doing inventory to see if any of the artifacts were missing, and the next thing we know we’re falling and landing on unfortunately hard pavement. Anyway, we both landed on our phones so once we’re done here we’re going to need to use a phone if the farnsworth doesn’t get a signal.” Regina was really struggling to wrap her head around the fact that there were magical artifacts around the world, whereas her blonde companion was more enraptured by Mykas charming smile when she had finished telling the duo how exactly they had ended up in Storybrooke. Regina pinched the bridge of her nose, she could feel a migraine forming and wanted nothing more for the visitors to leave and take Hook with them. “Well then… since it seems like we are going to be hosting you for a while, why don’t you two tell us your first names?” “Apologies, Mayor Mills,” Regina was pleasantly surprised to find that Agent Berings' previously silent companion had a wonderful british accent, as well as a gorgeous smile. “My name is Helena, and this is Myka.” Helena extended her hand to Regina; when Regina grasped her hand she discovered that although the woman's hands were calloused, they were still quite soft. Well, this is going to be interesting.  
“Helena, what did you do for work before you became a Secret Service Agent?” Regina smiled in what she hoped was a kind way, she hadn’t actually cared what people thought of her since Henry, so she was a bit out of practice. She had guided Helena into her study, while Emma and Myka had remained in the living room by the fireplace. She could faintly hear Emma questioning what a farnsworth was. Regina turned her full attention to Helena, and could see Helena gathering her thoughts. “Well, I grew up in London and lived there almost my entire life. When I wasn’t with my wonderful daughter Christina, I worked at Warehouse 12. Warehouse 12 is where I spent most of my time, and that's where I did most of my writing.” “Oh? What did you write? Anything I would’ve heard of?” Helena seemed surprised that Regina seemed so interested in her past, but appeared to not be bothered by all of Regina’s questions. As Helena and Regina maintained eye contact, Regina found herself lost in the depths of Helena’s gorgeous deep chocolate eyes. Holy shit, those eyes have a million stories to tell. I wonder if she would ever tell me all of her wonderful adventures… “Excuse me? Madame Mayor? Are you alright?” The victorian sounding voice seemed to be a million miles away, that was until she felt a hand on her forearm. “Regina? Can you hear me?” Regina refocused her eyes on Helena’s concerned face, she wondered how long the other woman had been talking while Regina had been lost in her own thoughts. Regina realized that she had yet to respond to her guest that was looking at her like she was ill. “I do apologize Helena, it appears that my manners are not what they once were.” Helena nodded in understanding, “Yes I understand that, when I was released from the bronzer it was as if I had lost all of my manners. It took me quite a while to regain what I had lost, it was so very frustrating.” Instead of feeling chastised like she would if it had been Emma or that insipid Mary Margaret had told her that they “related to her issues”, Regina actually had the feeling that Helena was telling the truth and being sincere. The mayor smiled softly, and didn’t question the words that flew out of her mouth before she could second guess it; “have dinner with me tonight?” If she had been listening, she would’ve heard a glass shatter from being dropped in the living room.  
“Emma? What’s wrong?” Emma suddenly had tunnel vision, all she could focus on was her partial view of the mayor, and the fact that said mayor had just asked her guest out. This can’t be happening, this isn’t real. No way this is happening, Regina isn’t even into girls! There’s no way that I’ve known her this long and not seen it! This is ridiculous, I’m with Hook I shouldn’t even be so upset! Wait, why am I this upset? Emma was shaken out of her thoughts by a strong hand shaking her shoulder, and she suddenly became aware of the fact that not only had she gotten the attention of Myka, but Myka’s raised voice had managed to also summon Regina and Helena into the living room as well. Man, this gives a whole new meaning to the phrase ‘all eyes on me’ “Miss Swan, is everything alright? Wait, is that my fine crystal? What on Earth happened in here, I left you alone with Miss Bering for not even ten minutes.” Emma managed to gather her thoughts during Regina’s irritated questioning; “I’m fine Regina, thanks for the concern” Emma rolled her eyes “the glass slipped out of my hand, I’ll buy you a new one, okay? Now if you’ll excuse me, I have to go. I have dinner with Hook and I can’t be late. It was really nice to meet both of you, I’ll see you later.” Emma hurriedly grabbed her coat and keys and shut the front door behind her, and in her haste she missed the concern in Regina’s eyes as she watched her friend leave her house.  
Try as she might, Regina couldn’t contain the small sad sigh that escaped her parted lips. “Well, that’s that I suppose. Let me show you to our local dinner and inn, Granny can fix you two up with some rooms?” Regina turned to look at her two guests, and saw that Myka was still looking at the door that Emma had gone through. She did, however, have Helena’s full attention. She continued on, “Once you two get settled we can set up a meeting to discuss how we’re going to get you two back where you came from. Does that sound okay to you two?” The pair looked at eachother and seemed to communicate with simple eye contact. After a moment or two, Helena turned to Regina and said “that would be wonderful, thank you for your help.” Regina nodded, because of course she would be helpful, it was her job after all. Glancing at the clock on her wall, she was surprised to see that it was already past 5 pm.  
“Well, we must get going so that we can avoid the dinner rush at Granny’s, it tends to get a bit chaotic.”  
“Yes I quite agree, but Myka dear I do believe we should try to contact Claudia to tell her we are in fact alive and well.”  
“Oh shit I completely spaced, yes Helena that is definitely the recommended course, otherwise we’re likely to be murdered when we get home.”  
Myka turned to Regina, and Regina motioned to the study, which would give them ample privacy for whatever conversations they so wished to have. “Okay, let’s hope the farnsworth will get through to them.” The room fell silent except for the shrill ringing of the farnsworth, a ringing that didn’t last long as they were soon greeted by a very relieved looking Claudia. “God you guys had us worried! What happened? Where in the hell are you? Why the frack haven’t you called sooner?” Myka smiled, a soft smile that was reserved only for the people she truly cared for. “I’m sorry Claud, we’re fine. I don’t know how but we ended up in Storybrooke, Maine. Don’t even bother googling it, it isn’t going to show up. Look, I need you to search the database for any artifacts relating to teleportation, okay?” Claudia went through a range of emotions in that small time span, it went like this; relief, confusion, intrigue, and then back to confusion. “Oookay I’m not even gonna attempt to try to question that. Let me know if you need anything, oh I can book you two a flight home?” Myka glanced at HG who shook her head, she had the same gut feeling Myka did. They were teleported here for a reason. There was an artifact in Storybrooke, and they needed to find it before something bad happened. “That’s okay Claud, we’ll keep you posted. Talk to you soon.” Myka closed the farnsworth with a clank, and opened the study door so that Helena could walk through first.  
As the three women walked down the street to Granny’s, Helena turned to Regina and smiled, like she knew all of her secrets. “I saw that there were many photographs hanging on your walls with you and a young boy, is he your son?” Regina couldn’t contain her prideful smile, “yes, that’s my son Henry. He’s my world, I think he would like you actually. He’s hardly a boy anymore though, he just turned 15 last month.” Regina shook her head, she could hardly believe how fast her little prince was growing up. It seemed like just yesterday that he was asking her to read him a bedtime story and asking for help with his latest science project. Now, it felt like she barely got to see him, between his fishing trips with the pirate and her splitting weeks with Emma. They had long ago agreed that alternating weeks would be best, that way Henry got to spend equal time with both of his mothers without either one feeling like they were stealing from the other. Regina had just finished explaining all of this to Helena when they reached the pathway up to Granny’s Diner, and Helena was looking at her mildly confused. “Wait, so you two have raised a child together, yet are only friends?” Ah, that’s what she’s confused about. At least she seems to be accepting. Regina smiled sadly, “The Sheriff has found her happiness with a redeemed pirate who enjoys smelling like fish and rum.” Helena smiled knowingly, “I know how you feel darling, unfortunately Myka is equally as bull headed, even though she’s one of the smartest women I’ve ever met.” Helena glanced over at Myka, who had entered the diner and was conversing with the waitress, probably inquiring about a couple of rooms. “In fact, I may have a way for us to both get what we desire. What was it you said about going out to dinner?” Regina smiled, it seemed that her and Helena were more alike than she originally thought.  
The three of them were seated in a booth, Regina with a grilled chicken caesar salad, Myka with a grilled chicken sandwich with a side salad, and Helena with a crispy chicken caesar salad with the dressing on the side. Their conversation topics had ranged far and wide, from the life normalities of being a warehouse agent and what that actually entailed, to how the quaint town of Storybrooke was actually formed. Myka found her past very fascinating, seen as how she had grown up on fairytales as a child. She was amazed that they were true, although she wasn’t that surprised because let's face it, she did work in the world of endless wonder. Helena, however, seemed rather engaged with her salad. Myka seemed to notice what had captured Regina’s train of thought, as she nudged Helena in the ribs with her elbow.  
“Hey. HG? You okay over there?”  
“Yes, sorry, just tired I suppose.”  
“Oh okay, I got us separate rooms, do you want your key so you can go to bed early?”  
“I will take you up on the key, but I think I just need a breath of fresh air.”  
Helena rose from the table and left the diner quickly, and Myka cast a concerned look at Regina. “I haven’t seen her look like that in a long time. I should follow her and make sure she’s okay, excuse me.” And just like that, Regina is left alone at Granny’s.  
To say Emma was confused was an understatement. She was beyond confused, she was bamboozled. Why did I get so upset when Regina asked Agent Wells out? I have a boyfriend… I even used him as an excuse to get out of there. Regina didn’t need my help anyway, I’m here for show and am never actually any help. Emma shook her head and took another swig from her beer. This was ridiculous. She hadn’t been this upset since Graham had died, and that’s saying something. Emma sighed. The sigh seemed louder than normal, as if reverberating off of the empty walls of her house, that always seemed to be empty. She actually hated it here, but thought that it would be good to live on her own and give her parents some much needed space, especially with Neal teething now. So, she had to be content with sitting on a too hard couch in an empty living room, brooding about something she had no business brooding about. How can I be this upset? I went to the Underworld to get Hook, I wouldn’t have done that if I was unhappy. Regina even went with me? She didn’t really seem happy about it though, but I told her to begin with that she didn’t need to go with me. Emma took another drink of her beer as Regina’s admittance of “you’re too good for Hook” floated through her mind.If she really thought about it, Regina had never been fond of Hook, but she didn’t understand how that made her too good for him… unless. Emma sighed, “shit.” She really didn’t want to go down that rabbit hole again. This was gonna be a long night, and she was probably going to be in a lot of trouble from Regina for bailing on her with the new people from North Dakota. Emma shook her head again as she wondered how Regina was doing right now, and if she was getting ready for her date.  
“So, I convinced Helena to go to bed early, she told me that she didn’t want to cancel her plans with you but I insisted that she shouldn’t look like shit on her first date with the Mayor.” Myka gave a slight smile to Regina, who returned it. Regina turned to Myka, and motioned that they should sit outside at a table. Once they did, she turned to the curly haired woman, and insisted that they needed to talk about something before they went their separate ways.  
“What did you mean when you said ‘you haven’t seen her look like that in a long time’? Is she going to be okay?”  
“When I first met Helena, she was in a very bad place in her life. She had been debronzed by an evil man who-”  
“Wait, what is ‘debronzed’?”  
“Oh, the bronzer is where the world's most evil people are stored, they’re imprisoned in bronze but still conscious. Debronzed is when they’re released from that prison. Anyway, an evil man named James Macpherson who was stealing artifacts and selling them to the highest bidder. He used her anger at the world to his advantage, until she turned on him and killed him. She has gone through a long journey to regain everyone's trust. She tried to destroy the world so that it would heal itself, but I stopped her. Today, she had the same look in her eye that she had when we were in Warehouse 2, facing the mind challenge. I thought she had gotten past that… but apparently not. Does that answer your question Regina? I’d really like to go to my room and try to do some research before bed.”  
“Yes, I shall stop by tomorrow and see how you and Helena are doing.”  
“See you tomorrow Regina.”


	3. Worth the Risk?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I'm trying to update regularly (somewhat), if anyone has any ideas for what HG and Regina should do for their date please leave it in the comments! As always, I didn't proof read, many apologies for any mistakes!

‘Mommy! Why didn’t you save me? Don’t you love me? Momma you promised you would always be there for me, where were you?’ Helena can’t breathe, she was suddenly in her old house, in Christina’s bedroom. She hadn’t been in there since Christina died, and the room felt like it was caving in on her. She had no idea how she had gotten there, the last thing she remembered was going to sleep in Granny’s. ‘Christina darling it isn’t like that I was told that you’d be safe with your nanny. Please forgive me my darling girl I would never purposely have put you in any danger that wasn’t my fault.’ ‘I’m dead because of you momma, why didn’t you keep me safe. You should have saved me. You’ll never be happy without me, you can never have a real family.’ Suddenly Christina vanished, and Helena was alone in the room, as her daughter's harsh words seemed to bounce off the walls and reverberate in her skull. This can’t possibly be real, the last time I was here it was because of Warehouse 2 and the challenges that lay within. That wasn’t real, why should I believe this is real? Helena looked around again, trying to discern if there was anything out of the ordinary. She looked down, and the carpet that was supposed to be cream was crimson red, stained with Christina’s blood.  
Helena shot upright in her bed, chest heaving with her t-shirt sticking to her sweat covered body. She struggled to take a deep breath, and turned to look at the clock on her nightstand. The red numbers blinked up at her, 3:15AM. As she attempted to come to terms with both her surroundings and the nightmare she had just had, she became aware of persistent knocking on the door to her room in Granny’s. Helena shakily rose and slowly strode to the door and pulled it open, she knew there was only one person it could be knocking on her door at this hour. “Helena? You were yelling, is everything okay?” Helena was faced with a very concerned looking Myka, she could only recall a few times that her friend looked as concerned as she did right now. One of those times was when Myka woke her in Warehouse 2, and the other was when Pete wanted to destroy the Janus coin and Myka thought that she was never going to see her best friend again. She must have really sounded distressed to cause Myka to have this reaction. The older agent gave a tired smile, “perhaps you better come in.”   
“And that’s when I woke up. I haven’t had dreams like this in years, I thought I had put them behind me. Apparently I was wrong.” Helena had just finished recounting all she could recall about the dream that had awoken both of them, and it had done very little to change Myka’s worried expression. “Do you think this could be a side effect of whatever artifact transported us here?” Not surprisingly, Myka’s face had changed into contemplation, the look she got when she was trying to solve a particularly hard case. Helena had grown to love that look, it had originally been aggravating but that was before they started working together. “Perhaps, do you think we should call Claudia later? Perhaps she has found something productive.” Myka nodded, seemingly appeased by the fact that they now had a plan of attack. Helena sighed and flopped back on her bed; Myka raised her eyebrows in question to the childish action that was so unlike Helena. Helena had grown quite fond of that look however, her chemistry of her push and pull relationship with Myka had made her feel more alive than she had since she had been bronzed. “Are you sure you’re okay? Will you be able to sleep? I know how you get when you don’t sleep very well, I don’t want to deal with that on top of Madame ‘I’m Better Than You’ and the nice sheriff.” Helena half smiled and chuckled, she knew her friend meant well, she wasn’t at all surprised that she didn’t like Regina. “You don’t need to keep me company, I know that I won’t be getting any more sleep tonight. I think I’m going to try to do some research and see if I can narrow down a suspect for our curiosity. Thank you though Myka, really. For everything.” With those last few words, Helena rose to open the door to let Myka out. “Wait, why does it sound like you’re saying goodbye? This feels like the Nate incident all over again. Is there something you aren’t telling me?” Helena faltered at that, it did indeed seem like that. That goodbye hug still haunted her dreams, though not as much as Christina’s death apparently. She didn’t know where all of this was coming from, but she had a very bad feeling about something, although the inventor didn’t know what yet. Instead of vocalising her fears to her partner and friend, Helena decided to put on her best smile. It’s better to avoid freaking her out when it might be nothing, it isn’t wise to jump to conclusions. “Everything’s fine Myka, I just don’t tell you enough how much I appreciate you. I’ll see you in the morning, okay?” Myka seemed unconvinced, but nodded regardless. “Okay, want to meet for breakfast at 9?” Helena nodded, smiled, and closed the door. She really needed to call Claudia.   
“HG? The frack are you still doing up? I thought you were one of those freaks who needed their sleep?” Helena smiled, she knew that Claudia would be awake, she often stayed up late either tinkering with something Artie said not to touch or practicing her guitar with headphones. “Yes Claudia, I usually would be asleep at this unfortunate hour. I was wondering if you had found any possible artifacts?” She heard rustling on the other end, and then “I have it narrowed down to like five or six artifacts, but it could be any one of these artifacts because I haven’t had the chance to check inventory yet on if they are in the Warehouse. Did you have anything else for me to search for?”  
“Yes, I think I might know of the side effects of whatever transported us to Maine, but it’s just a gut feeling.”  
“Shit hold on let me find a pen, I feel a story comin on.”  
Helena smiled, one day Claudia would be one of the best agents the Warehouse had had, but until then she was just as unorganized and frazzled as ever.  
“Okay shoot, I’m ready.”  
Helena took a breath to steady herself and recounted her nightmare for the second time that night, although it wasn’t as hard for her this time as it wasn’t as fresh in her mind. “Claudia I think the artifact manifests itself into the users subconscious and brings forth their deepest regret, perhaps causing them to go insane? Perhaps not insane, but it’s certainly not doing my mental health any good.” Even though Helena couldn’t see Claudia’s face, she could practically feel her young friend's sympathy through the phone. Before she could interject on her own behalf, Claudia speaks again. “Okay, did you notice anything else weird in your dream or when you left the Warehouse? Smelling fudge, any of that jazz?” Helena thought back, trying to recall if anything was out of the ordinary or stood out, and nothing jumped out at her. All she could think of was Christina’s haunting words, “you can never have a real family”, but hadn’t she already found a family at the Warehouse? “No, I’m sorry Claudia.” Helena sighed, she didn’t want Claudia’s worry for her to become apparent to Myka, who already was worried enough about her as it was. “Claudia don’t worry, I’m quite alright. I’ll see you tomorrow when Myka and I call you on the farnsworth. Get some sleep, you’re bound to go insane from lack of sleep.” Claudia laughed, Helena had grown to be like a mother to her, just like all the other agents she had as a family. “Okay HG, I’ll talk to you then.” The call disconnected, and Helena was once again left alone with her thoughts in her small sparsely decorated room. Another sigh filled the dark room, as Helena had no choice but to attempt to sleep once again.  
Sunlight filtered through the parted drapes that she apparently had forgotten to close the night before, and Helena awoke to a beam of sunlight shining directly onto her eyes. Groaning, she rolled over and looked at the time, 8:30. Oh I have to meet Myka in half an hour, I really need to get dressed and make myself look at least half presentable. Hopefully Claudia will have found something so that Myka will have something to focus on instead of how dreadful I look. Helena sighed to herself as she looked in the mirror while brushing her teeth. She looked like one of the zombies on one of Claudia’s TV shows. Once Helena deemed herself presentable, she decided to go down to see if Myka was ready to have breakfast and face yet another day away from home.   
“Good morning, did you get some sleep after I left?” Helena chuckled, if someone heard that out of context Myka would be quite embarrassed. “I did manage to get a few hours of sleep. How about you?” This time it was Myka’s turn to chuckle, “You know how I am, I honestly was too worried to get much sleep.” Helena was surprised, Myka hadn’t opened up to her very much since her return to the Warehouse, especially after everything Helena had done to hurt Myka. Yes, Helena did know how Myka worried, sometimes her ocd got a bit out of control and could spread to the anxiety that caused her to be snippy and very irritable. Helena sat down, “Come on, let’s have some breakfast before we call Claudia and see if she has any leads.” Once the two women get settled with their breakfasts; Myka’s in the form of eggs and coffee, Helena’s in the form of bacon and toast with tea, Myka looks at Helena seriously, as if she’s a mystery that needs solving. Helena however was too busy staring at Regina, who just happened to be sitting at the counter nursing a cup of coffee of her own. Regina was wearing a perfect outfit of a black pencil skirt that had a white button up blouse tucked into it, paired with a pair of black heels. As if sensing someone watching her, the mayor turns on her stool, and smiles slightly upon seeing who was looking at her. Regina rose from her stool and made her way over to the table that the pair were seated at. “Do you two mind if I join you? I needed to speak with you anyway.” Myka seemed surprised that Regina actually asked permission before sitting, she got the feeling that the Mayor was used to getting whatever she wanted, regardless of the cost. Helena smiled, and scooted over in her booth to make room for their guest. Regina smiled graciously and sat, making sure her pencil skirt was tucked under her. Ever the lady Myka thought sarcastically to herself. Suddenly, a thought occurred to her, she didn’t know how she didn’t think of it before. “Wait Regina, if the town line is sealed to the outside world, how are we going to leave? Once we neutralize the artifact we have to leave town by car just like any other person.” Helena looked over at her before Regina responded, “Myka dear couldn’t we just transport back to the Warehouse and then neutralize it there?” Myka mulled it over, they could do that but then there’s the possibility of the artifact going missing like it is right now, and she didn’t want to have to look for this thing twice. Plus, there were the side effects that she had a hunch had something to do with mental states, she was pretty certain that that was what was wrong with Helena. How could they use the artifact again if it was hurting Helena? Myka sighed, “I really don’t think that that is worth the risk. We can still get out, right Regina?” Regina shifted her attention from the tired looking Helena who was absorbed in her tea, to Myka who was looking at her with a hard gaze. “Yes dear, you can still leave town. You just won’t be able to return, but I don’t suppose you would want to come visit would you.” Regina smirked, it seemed like she enjoyed getting under the agents skin. “We have a plan then. We’ll find the artifact, neutralize it, and then fly home. But first, we need to talk to Claudia and see if she has found a possible artifact.” Suddenly, the door to the diner opened and the bell dinged, and a tall shaggy haired boy entered the diner and looked around. Upon seeing Regina, he smiled and made a bee-line for her. Regina smiled the most genuine smile that either agent had seen, and opened her arms for the boy to give her a hug. “Good morning Henry, these are the unexpected visitors I was telling you about.” She paused and turned to the two onlookers, “Henry, this is Helena Wells and Myka Bering. They’re Secret Service agents. Ladies, this is my son, Henry.” Helena smiled and extended her hand, “Hello Henry, you can call me Helena. It’s very nice to meet you.” Henry shook her hand, “Woah you’re British? That’s so cool! How are you guys liking Storybrooke? How did you get past the town line? Where is your work?” Regina chided Henry, it seemed to be the only way to stop his rampage of questions. Helena was undeterred however, and answered all of his questions as honestly as possible. “Yes, I am British, I grew up in London. I personally am enjoying Storybrooke, although I can’t speak for my partner. I’m hoping to fulfill a dinner date soon,” at that she glanced at Regina before continuing” and I honestly have no idea why we were brought here or how we made it past the town line. As for where we work, we work out of a Warehouse in the badlands of North Dakota.” As Henry digested all of this new information, Regina rose and placed her hands on his shoulders. “Well, we shall leave you two to your breakfast, come by city hall if you need any help. I presume you shall be starting an investigation to find your answers?” At this, the two agents nodded. Regina nodded, satisfied, and steered herself and her son back through the door. As the bell chimed, Helena turned to Myka. “Myka? Are you okay? You didn’t say anything to Henry.” Myka shifted uncomfortably in her seat, and shrugged. “You seemed to have it well in hand, you’ve always been better with kids anyway. We really should call Claudia, want to go back up to my room?” Helena was confused, but rose anyway as Myka put a twenty on the table to cover their breakfasts. Yes, Myka wasn’t great with kids, but she had always at least made an effort. Was it just because she didn’t like Regina? If Myka had gotten that distant with just Helena mentioning going on a date with Regina, what would this do to not only their partnership, but their friendship? I don’t think Myka even realizes what her emotions are telling her Helena mused. As Myka turned to go up the stairs to the rooms, Helena found herself growing concerned with Myka’s distant behavior. Something was wrong, and she was damned if she wasn’t going to figure it out.   
Myka had been sitting on her bed reading a book for the better part of an hour, while Helena had been sitting at a desk watching her, puzzled. FInally, she had had enough. “Myka, cut the bullshit” Myka snorted at Helena’s use of the american phrase, but didn’t look up. “Tell me what is the matter. You know that Claudia is going to be just as persistent if not worse.” Helena’s attempt at reasoning with her stubborn partner was futile, as Myka continued to read her book. To hell with it, might as well poke the bear and see if I can get her to reveal what the hell her problem is. “You know, I really don’t see what your problem with Regina is. She has been more than hospitable to us, and is letting us investigate as you please. So, Myka Bering, why the hell is she getting under your skin so badly? Unless, of course, you’re letting your emotions control you again.” Myka had looked up when Helena used her last name, as that was very uncommon, especially with Helena. Myka sighed and shut her book, finally giving her friend her full attention. “First of all, my emotions never control my actions. Secondly, I don’t see why you’re going to even bother going on a date with that woman when we’re going to be leaving in a few days, unless you plan on becoming a fairytale character and staying here forever.” Myka appeared surprised at her own outburst, and tried to brush it off. “You know what, you can make your own decisions. Do what you want, just don’t bring it into the case. Okay? Does that appease your curiosity?” Myka rose, now thoroughly aggravated, with either herself or Helena, although it may have been both. “On second thought, just call Claudia yourself okay? I’m going for a run.” The door closed behind her, and Helena was left by herself once again. Well, that was certainly unexpected. I wonder if she is ever going to realize my feelings. As smart and observant as she is, sometimes she can be so dense. Oh well, might as well call Claudia and see if she has found anything.   
Helena smiled as Claudia had the farnsworth positioned so that her face was taking up the entire screen. “Okay, get this. You have the vibe about the regrets thing right?” Helena nodded, glad that Myka wasn’t present at the moment as she didn’t know about her early morning call to Claudia. “Okay, well as I was doing inventory I noticed that an artifact was missing, and it just happened to check all of the boxes. I don’t know how it managed to teleport out of the Warehouse with you, but when do these things ever actually make sense. Anyway, the artifact you guys are looking for is D.B. Cooper's parachute. It should be in Storybrooke, but if it isn’t then we’re in trouble. Wait a minute…” Claudia’s head suddenly disappeared and Helena was left with a view of one of the walls of Artie’s office. The room was filled with frantic typing as Claudia tried to figure something out. “Claudia? Is everything okay?” “I think I figured out why the parachute went off when you and Myka went by it. It hasn’t been in the right place in years, not since Macpherson came through here to access the escher vault. You know what that means, right?” Helena nodded, she knew exactly what it meant. That had been placed there as a booby trap. And if they hadn’t discovered this one until just now, that meant that it was very likely that there were more hiding in the Warehouse. “Okay, thank you Claudia. Tell Artie so that you guys can be on the lookout, and I shall relay the information to Myka so that we can develop a plan.” Claudia hummed that she would do so, but paused. “Wait, where is Myka? I thought she was supposed to be here.” Helena sighed, “on a run.” “Oh shit. Yeah you have fun with that, catch ya later”, and with that, their call ended. Yes, Helena thought to herself, oh shit indeed. She sighed for what felt like the hundredth time today, and rose to go to her own room. Myka would be back soon, and once she got back it would be right down to business. Helena made a note to herself to purchase a new cell phone so that she could give Myka’s back to her. As she opened said phone to see if she could find out any information about this D.B. Cooper, she stopped when she saw what Myka had set as her wallpaper. It was a picture that Claudia had taken of the two of them when they had been working on finding Godfrid’s spoon, their first case together. Am I the blind? Was Myka trying to tell me something earlier? Helena sat, puzzled, unsure of herself yet again. This is going to be a very long day.


	4. Quite the Catch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Minor rape mention, if that's a trigger for you its only a few sentences and I am very sorry.  
> Thank you for reading, I've really been struggling with the will to write recently so I am sorry that the update is so late.  
> I didn't proof read, I apologize for any mistakes, any comments are welcome!  
> Also, just viewed this on my phone and none of my italics are showing as italics?? Someone help me

Emma was in the exact spot she had been in since she had woken up from her night of very unrestful sleep. The too quiet room was filled with buzzing once again, as Hook tried yet again to call her. So far he had called 7 times, and that was after he had dropped by the house only to find himself locked out. It seems that he had forgotten his key inside the house when he went to sleep aboard the Jolly Roger, he did that sometimes when Emma wasn’t in the best mood. Emma had ignored his persistent pounding on the door until he had finally given up and gone back to his ship. Perhaps he had thought she was still asleep, although she didn’t really care what he thought anymore. Eventually she would, as soon as she shook this bad mood off she would find him and apologize, like she always did. Emma sighed and looked around her, staring at the bare lonely walls of her house. She never really liked the house, but when she was the Dark One she had needed somewhere lowkey to stay, her parents loft wasn’t really an option. Emma was startled out of her thoughts by sudden knocking on her door, and she let out another heavy sigh. She quickly approached the door, and opened it without looking to see who was out there. “Hook now really isn’t the best-” On the other side of the door was not Hook as expected, but a smug looking Regina. “Oh shit, hi Regina. Why are you here?” Regina rolled her eyes, and held up her phone. “Well I tried calling you and you didn’t answer. I wanted to talk to you about what your plans with Henry were this weekend?” Fuck I have Henry this weekend I completely forgot. Shit shit shit wait let's give her a taste of her own medicine. Emma smiled. “Actually Regina I was thinking of letting you take him this week, I wanted to spend some quality time with Hook. Think you can manage the kid for two more days? I’ve been really busy at the station and I think the warehouse agents are gonna also be taking up a lot of my time so I want to make it up to him and reconnect.” Regina stiffened, just like she always did when Emma mentioned Hook. Emma knew it was a petty thing to do, but she was upset that Regina had somehow gotten under her skin so badly that she couldn’t sleep. “I’ll gladly take him, I want him nowhere near that damn pirate, I’m sure Henry can do without yet another bad role model in his life teaching him bad habits. It’s your turn to check in on the agents. Goodbye Emma.” And just like that, Emma’s visitor was gone in a cloud of deep purple smoke. Shit. Emma knew Regina very well, including her magic. Regina’s color of magic fluctuated depending on her mood, and usually it was a light lavender as opposed to a purple so deep it was almost black. One thing was for certain, the mayor was absolutely pissed. Whether it was because of what Emma said about Henry or the agents being in town however, Emma had no idea. Oh well, might as well go to Granny’s for a late breakfast. Emma grabbed her red leather jacket, pulled on her boots, and left her house.  
As Emma turned the corner on the sidewalk, her attention was drawn to a fast moving figure on the other side of the street. Quickly realizing that it was Myka, Emma weighed her options. She could either proceed on her way to the diner, or she could chase after the agent and see if everything was alright. From what Emma could tell, Myka appeared to be having a bad day. On one hand, she might appreciate the company and concern. On the other hand, she might say that I’m a nosy bitch who needs to mind her own business. Which she isn’t exactly wrong, but maybe she won’t be completely freaked out that a total stranger is checking up on her. She snorted, fat chance. Emma decided it was worth the risk, and took off at a jog to catch up to Myka. “Hey! Myka! Wait up!” Emma was out of breath by the time she caught up to her, she hadn’t been able to work out as much as she used to since she had started dating Hook. Myka was surprised, she hadn’t been expecting to see very much of the blonde sheriff, she seemed to be a busy-body, much like Myka herself. She turned, and was amused by the frazzled sheriff who was struggling to catch her breath. Apparently Myka was running faster than she thought. Once Emma regained the ability to speak coherent sentences, she asked how Myka was doing today. “Oh, I’m okay. Just needed to go for a run to clear my head before we spend the day questioning people and trying to find the artifact. This is a beautiful town for a run though, I was expecting it to be busier.” Emma laughed, she knew the feeling. “It’s busier in the afternoon, it tends to be sleepier in the morning. There are some great trails along the beach and through the forest though if you’d prefer a change of scenery. I could show you tomorrow morning if you’re up for some company?” Emma knew she was shooting into the dark asking, but she really wanted to start working out again and if she went in the morning before Hook woke up that would be perfect for her. She still hadn’t called Hook back yet, she made a mental note to do that when she was in Granny’s. “Sure, tomorrow would be great as long as I’m not gone by then, but in this business it’s never that easy so it shouldn’t be an issue.” Emma gave Myka a smile, “great! It’s a date then.” With that, Myka turned to resume her run and Emma went to find herself some breakfast and hopefully a strong cup of coffee.  
The little door bell chimes when Emma walks through the door, causing Ruby to glance worriedly at the door. Once she saw that it was Emma rather than another breakfast rush, she breathed a sigh of relief and smiled. “Hey Ems! Cup of coffee?”  
“Yes, please Ruby.”  
“Comin right up!”  
Emma took her usual spot in a booth and pulled out her phone. She sighed, 7 missed calls from Killian. She cursed under her breath, he was definitely not going to be happy with her. As Ruby put her coffee down on the table, Emma decided that it would probably be stupid to keep Killian waiting anymore, and hit the green button next to his name. He answered immediately, it became apparent that he had been waiting by his phone for her call. “Hey Killian, I’m really sorry I missed your calls, I overslept and am just now checking my messages.” He sighed, he hated when she didn’t check in with him. “That’s alright love, I just wanted to check in.” He was slurring his words slightly, and Emma let out anfrustrated breath. “Killian it’s nine in the morning, why do you sound like you just finished your nightly outing at the Rabbit Hole. We’ve talked about this.” This had been an ongoing issue between the two, Hook couldn’t seem to let go of his rum filled pirating days, even though Emma hated him being drunk all of the time. He didn’t understand that he reminded her of past foster dads who had had too many drinks and would unleash their words upon the young girl, when all she wanted was a home. If it wasn’t the emotional abuse, it always seemed that they had to make up for it by physically pushing themselves onto her. They’d always say “well it would hurt less if you would relax you stupid bitch” or “you’ll thank me for this later, you’re too emotional right now”. Of course, no one really knew the extent of everything that happened in her childhood except for Regina. Emma had found that Regina was surprisingly easy to talk to, and they had a lot in common so they understood what one another had gone through. Emma had lost count of how many drinks she had had with Regina, they had spent many nights together talking about a wide variety of things, ranging from Henry to deepening their friendship with heart to hearts. In fact, the more she thought about it, the more Emma came to realize that Regina was her best friend; no one even came close to knowing Emma and having her trust, not even Hook. Emma now realized that Hooks drunk angry words of “you trust that bitch more than me, you don’t even want to spend time with me” and “the Evil Queen really has you wrapped around her finger, doesn’t she” might not actually be that far from the truth. “- you know what I’m saying love? It’s not something I can control, and I would hate for the Rabbit Hole to lose my business when Storybrooke is such a small town, it would be a shame if they went out of business” Emma sighed, she knew she was never going to win this argument with his, no matter how many times she brought it up. “Okay Killian, I’ll see you tonight for dinner okay? I’ll pick up some groceries after I get off duty and I’ll make us dinner.” That shut Hook up from his ramblings about rum, it seemed sometimes as if all he wanted was someone to cook and clean for him and then keep his bed warm, but Emma tried not to think about that and what it could mean. It often was a struggle for Emma to beat down the voice inside her head that would tell her that her life is a lie and that no one actually loved her. The voice was a result of her childhood no doubt, and Emma had used it to help her put up her walls before she met Henry. “Damn Swan, I’ve got myself quite the woman haven’t I” She really had to concentrate to understand his slurred words, and she felt her stomach clench as she processed his words. Is that all I am to him? Some trophy for him to brag about to his friends? “I’ll see you in a few hours love” and just like that, he hung up and she was left alone with her thoughts once again. “Do you want breakfast Em?” Ruby had appeared out of nowhere and was looking at Emma expectantly, she usually had breakfast with her coffee. Today however, she wasn’t in the mood. “No thanks Ruby, I’ll just take my coffee to go. I have to get to the station and fill out some paperwork I forgot about.” Ruby frowned but gave her the to-go cup for her coffee. “Okay, I’ll see you around Em. Oh! Shit before I forget, who was the pretty lady you were talking to earlier? I looooove her hair, it looks so healthy and curly. Her and friend - wait, are they friends or friends??? - rented rooms from Granny, but I haven’t really had the opportunity to talk to them very much besides taking their orders. One of them has a super sexy accent and only drinks tea, she seems super nice though.” “Rubes that really isn’t my place to tell you their story, I’m pretty sure that they are only friends that work together. I’m sure they’ll talk to you sometime today, so you can ask them all of your questions.” Ruby frowned even more at that, usually she could depend on Emma to give her all of the juicy details of the town gossip. “What’s the matter with you today Em? What’s got your panties all in a twist?” Emma scrunched her nose, she hated when Ruby used that phrase. “God Ruby nothing, I just really need to go.” Emma rose and put a few bills on the table to cover her coffee, and left the diner. Ruby was still frowning after her, something is definitely up. She made a mental note to talk to Henry next time she saw him, which would hopefully be in a few hours for the lunch rush. He was sometimes able to leave school during lunch to eat lunch at the diner instead of the cafeteria since he was the mayor's kid.  
Ruby glanced around the diner, and upon seeing that none of the customers looked like they needed anything, she returned her attention to the pair of women that were standing in the middle of the street, questioning Archie. Poor Archie Ruby thought to herself, although she found herself hoping that she would be next for questioning. The waitress found her eyes glued on the agent that was more facinated with Pongo than she was Archie, which Ruby found amusing. “Miss Lucas, that really isn’t the best way to spend your time, you don’t get paid to gawk at a federal agent.” Ruby stiffened as she heard Regina’s voice behind her, she had missed her coming into the diner and was annoyed with herself for that. “Madame Mayor, what can I get you?” Ruby made a mental note that Regina had said federal agents, and wondered why Emma hadn’t said anything to her earlier. “A coffee and chicken salad Miss Lucas, and quickly please. Some of us have work to get back to.” Ruby rolled her eyes at the mayor's unforgiving tone, some things don’t change, regardless of how much time passess. At least she’s stopped threatening to get me fired for my outfits. “Seriously Regina, drop the act. I know that you don’t actually hate me, otherwise you would’ve learned to make your own chicken salad by now.” Regina scoffed, as if that was magically going to change Ruby’s mind. “Miss Lucas you hardly are in the position to make such a statement, you hardly know me.” Just when Ruby opened her mouth to dispute that statement, the bell rang on the door. In walked Henry, sporting a new bag and a huge smile as he approached Regina who was sitting at the counter on her normal stool. Regina gave him a big smile and enveloped him in a big hug even though he had only been in school for a few hours. She paused however when her eyes landed on his bag, she had never seen it before. “Henry, where did you get this? I don’t remember buying it for you.” Her little prince was growing up so fast, he was already almost as tall as her when she took her heels off. He shrugged, replying with “I really don’t know mom, I found it by my bed this morning. I thought you had gotten it for me as like a surprise gift or something? Maybe it was from Emma? I haven’t seen her in a while so maybe she feels bad or something.” It was possible that it was from Emma so Regina let it drop, deciding that it really wasn’t that important. “Here Henry, let me see it, it looks like something you’d find in a thrift shop or the back of Gold’s shop.” The bag was made out of tan canvas, and seemed to be used as there were a few tears and it smelled musty. It had tons of pockets, and Regina had the feeling that it wasn’t always a backpack for school. When she opened the top to look inside, she found that it was simply an open pouch on the inside. Regina handed the bag back to Henry, smiling gently at him when he sat on the stool next to her to have his lunch.  
Meanwhile, Helena and Myka were spending their time going door to door asking if anyone had been smelling fudge or suddenly acquired some new antique. So far, it had been a bust. Of course, in a town full of fairytale characters it’s quite difficult to discern actually weird from the norm of the town. The day had at least been partly successful, they had both bought another change of clothes, and Helena bought a new phone since she landed on hers when she fell from the sky. Helena had been lost in her thoughts all day, even meeting Pongo hadn’t been enough of a distraction to pull her out. If Myka noticed, she didn’t say anything. Helena still couldn’t get Christina and her disappointed voice out of her head, no matter how she tried. “Myka, I think I’m going to stop in at Granny’s and get a cup of tea, do you want anything?” Myka shook her head, “no thanks Helena, I already had a cup today and I don’t want to get too jittery.” Helena chuckled, she knew that Myka was right; a jittery over-caffeinated Myka was the last thing they needed. “Righty-ho then, I’ll be back in a moment.” Myka hummed that she had heard her partner, and continued down the street to where a bench was located that she could sit on and wait for Helena. Helena sighed, she knew that her behavior this morning was bugging Myka, but she wasn’t quite ready to talk to her friend about it yet. Everything will work out, we’ve been through worse, and it wasn’t even a real argument so there’s no reason to be upset. Helena shook her head to try to clear her head, and opened the door to the diner. She inhaled deeply when she entered, it smelled of bacon and coffee. Helena smiled, knowing that Pete would be jealous and no doubt scarfing down pie and flirting with the pretty waitress if he was here. The waitress smiled at her, “hi! Welcome in, you’re new in town right?” Helena smiled, “yes, I’m only in town for a few days. Can I get a cup of Earl Grey to-go please?” “Sure, can I get a name to go with that order?” Helena was thrown, unsure of if that was a form of a pick-up line, or if the poor woman was just trying to do her job. “My name is Helena, what’s yours?” Oh for Christ’s sake, now we’re flirting back? It’s definitely a good thing Myka didn’t come in here with me. “Miss Lucas. I advise that it would be unwise for you to continue the current path you are on.” Helena was suddenly aware of an annoyed looking mayor, with an amused Henry sitting next to her. Both were sitting in front of empty plates, she had unwittingly interrupted the tail end of their lunch together it seemed. The waitress, Miss Lucas apparently, smirked, and let her know that her tea would be right up. “Hello Henry, shouldn’t you be in school?” Henry shrugged, “I get to leave sometimes to come meet mom for lunch.” Helena looked at Regina, surprised that she would let her kid leave school, but then again Storybrooke was probably much more safe than downtown London. Regina didn’t seem too concerned, “people normally don’t bother him, they know who his mother is.” With that, she gave a shark-like smile and took another drink of her coffee. Helena glanced down, and froze. “Henry dear, where did you get that bag?” “I think it was a gift from Emma, why?” Helena had no desire to scare the poor boy, so she told him it was nothing. On the inside, she was panicking because the mayor's son was in possession of an artifact that they knew next to nothing about and had no idea if the neutralizer bag they had with them was going to work. She was pulled out of her thoughts by Regina’s voice, “so, how is your investigation going Miss Wells?” Helena put on her best “game face” as Pete calls it, “no leads so far, but the day is young. Would you like to have dinner tonight? We could talk about the artifact and get to know each other a bit more?” Regina blinked, clearly she hadn’t expected Helena to actually follow through with her earlier statement. “How about I cook? My house is a bit fancier than Granny’s, and I do make a killer lasagna.” Helena smiled, “that sounds perfect! What time should I come over?” Regina gave her what seemed like a genuine smile, and replied “how about 8 o’clock?” Helena grabbed her tea that had been set in front of her, and gave a matching smile. “it’s a date.” She bid both mother and son goodbye, and left the diner to rejoin Myka outside. Well, this will certainly be interesting. Little did she know, Ruby was thinking exactly the same thing as she whipped out her phone to text Emma.  
Ruby: OMGGG YOU’RE NEVER GOING TO BELIEVE WHAT JUST HAPPENED  
Emma: What Ruby, you know I’m on duty and that Regina will have my ass if she walks in and sees me on my phone  
Ruby: Guess who’s going on a date tonight with a cute british federal agent??? :)  
Emma: …. You?  
Ruby: Nope! The one and only Regina Mills ;) She’s deffffff gonna get sum British lovin  
Ruby: Emma?  
Ruby: Hello?  
Oh fuck. Well, what’s done is done.


End file.
